


Zoo

by CoralQueen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Animal Attack, Enemies to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24740758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoralQueen/pseuds/CoralQueen
Summary: Cas is lonely bright student annoyed by the handsome but irritating Dean. These two couldn't possibly come together, right? Well at least that's what Cas thought until animals started to roam their school.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38
Collections: ProfoundBond Exchange: Quarantine & Chill





	Zoo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iCeDreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iCeDreams/gifts).



> Hi, this for the Quarantine & Chill (Supernatural). ICeDreams I hope you like it. It's my first Destiel fanfic and I hope to participate in more of these challenges.

Every day when Cas walked home he always avoided the house on the right side of his street. The man who lived there, Metatron, always gave him the creeps. He always was in his house glaring at people and sometimes would go outside screaming obscenities and about how he hated mankind. Today he was out and about shouting to anybody who would listen, “This town will pay for its crimes against the animals. Oh, what a story it will be. Animals taking their rightful place on Earth once they extinguish the human race!”  
Cas rolled his eyes. He didn’t need this crap especially, after the day he had. First at breakfast his brother Gabe insisted that he come to the game tonight even though Cas kept saying that he would rather stay in and watch The Theory of Everything than go to that insipid event. To make matters worse his father Chuck said it was a good idea, and that Cas should get out more and find some friends. Then after the first period, he had the luck to run into Dean Winchester. Cas still felt like Dean would irritate him less if he weren’t so gorgeous. His shining green eyes and nicely formed muscles caught his attention on the first day of school. Unfortunately, his personality didn’t match his appearance. Dean was constantly running his mouth in class, and more than once Cas found himself in verbal sparring matches with him over the text in English class.  
Dean wasn’t a bully in any sense, but he still enjoyed annoying Cas with many of his remarks.  
“Hey, Cas ya still wearing that monkey suit?”  
Cas quickly tried to turn away.  
“Where are you going? I thought you enjoyed our talks.”  
Cas looked back over his shoulder and simply said, “ I need to get to class.”  
“And miss the chance to admire me?” Dean smiled cheekily.  
Cas glared at him. He was going to kill him.  
“Yes, ya arrogant idjit. Unlike you, some of us need to use our brains.”  
“Oh, really? Think you’re too good for me? Come on, Cas I know you like me.”  
Cas sighed and muttered, “ Sure, I do.”  
He found the door to his first period and got in as soon as he could. The teacher called him on being late and gave him detention for the next week which left him in a bad mood for the rest of the day.  
That made them back off for the rest of the day but Cas could still hear them laughing whenever he came near. And then his brother had the gall to store his chocolate in his locker which of course melted and got onto everything. Cas spent almost an hour or more trying to scrub the chocolate off. Then he had to run home to get changed.  
His stepmother Naomi was there to greet him.  
“Why didn’t you get here earlier? Don’t you want to support your brother? After the game you are grounded, Castiel. Do you hear me? Grounded.”  
Cas sighed and hopped in the car with his brother who was too busy texting his teammates to notice Cas. They drove off just as the sun was setting, unaware that their crazy neighbor was for once no longer at his house.  
Once they reached the game Chuck turned to Cas and said, “Well, I’m gonna be wishing your brother good luck and making sure he is ready to win this thing. You wouldn’t mind going to the bleachers to sit with friends while we’re off doing that, right?”  
Cas simply said,” Okay” and resigned himself to being bored for the night.  
He found an empty spot on the bleachers and lazily watched the game. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Dean going on the field. He tried to pull his gaze away from him but he could not help but watch his well-formed body run on the field. For a while, he just kept his eyes on Dean as the game went on. Castiel wasn’t even sure who was winning or losing. All he saw was Dean.  
Well until something that looked like a real tiger came onto the field. Cas blinked a few times to see if it was a figment of his imagination.  
Suddenly the loudspeakers came on.  
“Attention. We are having unexpected technical difficulties. Please calmly get indoors at this time.”  
The announcement repeated over and over again as people started screaming and running for the exit. Cas struggled to get out of his seat, the number of people bumping against him almost making him fall. Eventually, he managed to push his way through the crowd. As he made his way through the crowd, he saw macaws flying through the lights of the stadium and what he could swear were peacocks climbing the stairs. He somehow managed to force his way down the stairs but he discovered there was no safety there either.  
He soon started to freak as he saw chimps swinging on the rails. They didn’t look friendly and one of them was having their hand ready to grab Cas’ arms. But before they could, someone grabbed Cas by the shoulder and dragged him away. Cas nearly shrieked in shock. Once he and his mysterious rescuer pushed themselves free from the others running away Cas turned to look at them.  
When he did Cas almost thought he was dreaming.  
“Dean?” he said incredulously.  
Dean didn’t answer since at that moment a tiger started to growl at them and prepared to pounce. Dean grabbed a tree branch that had been torn down by one of the monkeys in the woods and waved in threateningly. Cas had read one of his books that some big cats would back away if their chosen prey looked bigger than they were. Though right he couldn’t remember which big cats the book was talking about it was still worth a shot. So he pulled out his arms and tried to look menacing.  
The tiger to his surprise decided that they weren’t worth the effort and went for a nearby crane instead. Cas flinched when he heard the bird’s dying wails. However, the pair was not out of the woods yet.  
A brown bear snatched the branch out of Dean’s hands and tossed as far as it could. Then it bit into Dean’s arm. Dean desperately tried to pull his arm out of the bear’s mouth. Without thinking Cas started to hit the bear on the nose, eyes, and jaw anywhere he could think of in order to get the bear to release Dean. Eventually, the bear got so annoyed by this that he did let go of Dean before turning its gaze onto Cas. But right before the bear took a bite out of Cas Dean took hold of him and they ran out of the bear’s reach.  
They spotted the closet door under the bleachers and a herd of peacocks standing in their way. Dean quickly shoved their way through the beaks without giving a thought to their pecks on his legs nor the feathers flying everywhere including their hair. The only thing he seemed to care about was getting them both to safety.  
Soon they reached the door, Dean forced it open to check to make sure it was devoid of animals. Once he saw that there were only a couple of mops and cleaning solutions he had Cas go in first before he sought shelter himself.  
Cas was finally able to catch his breath as the reality of the situation dawned on him. Dean had saved him. Dean. So many thoughts ran through Cas’ head before he started to speak.  
“Why did you save me?”  
Dean was silent for a while. His hand met Cas’ and they joined together. Strangely enough despite their antagonistic history, this felt, this felt right and he had no intention breaking the hold on him.  
“I just couldn’t let you be torn apart by those creatures.” He pulled Cas closer to his body.  
“What? I thought you hated me.” Cas responded, forcing himself away from Dean’s touch.  
For a moment there was just silence.  
“First of all, I would never let even my worst enemy die at the hands of those horrific animals. Do you really see me as that heartless?” Dean said.  
Cas didn’t respond. Instead, he lowered his head in shame.  
“Second, I like you, Castiel.”  
“What?”  
“I’m serious. I always admired you for how passionate and smart you are. I liked to argue with you because it was the only way I could get your attention. I always wanted to be close to you.”  
Cas let that sit for a moment.  
“I know you don’t feel-” Dean was cut off with a kiss.  
For the next few hours, they spent it in the closet hugging and tending to Dean’s wound. When animal control and paramedics finally found them they were in the middle of a passionate kiss. Looking back it was a little embarrassing but they didn’t care at the time. They were just happy to have found each other. When the medics took Dean in the ambulance to be treated for his bite Cas went with him and his family.  
Cas soon found out about what exactly happened. Apparently Metatron had gone to the local zoo and freed all the animals. He was in custody now and was still ranting about the evil humans who had enslaved these magnificent beasts.  
When the school finally reopened and Dean was out of the hospital they walked together hand in hand. Cas couldn’t believe that thanks to a bunch of wild creatures and the wacky neighbor he had gotten a boyfriend.


End file.
